


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by MsMelodyPond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bouncer!Dean, M/M, Stripper!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMelodyPond/pseuds/MsMelodyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's job was to make sure no one got too handsy with the dancers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr and I needed it.

The crowd was roaring and the music was loud and trashy. The waitresses were getting pushed aside and money was thrown in every direction. There was an athletic looking beauty seducing the mass of people on the stage.

Castiel always brought in the biggest crowd. He was the youngest dancer and far from the best but he had this sheepish innocence that was impossible to find in strip clubs. It was the sort of thing that a lot of big tough guys got off on and a lot of pervy house wives thought was cute.

He locked eyes with the dancer, heaving backwards, peeling a very drunk customer away from the stage. 

Just another night, he supposed.

......................................................................................................................

He wondered what the customers would think if they saw Castiel outside of the club. 

What would they think of his suit that didn't exactly fit?  
What would they think of his boring black shoes?  
Of his deep blue tie that matched his eyes perfectly?

Would they even know it was him?  
.......................................................................................................................

"Hey, Cas! You need a ride?" Dean asked leaning on his car.

"No thank you, Dean." Castiel replied stiffly.

"Whatever, man. Get in." He told the dancer shaking his head.

He didn't turn his keys until he heard his door open.

Despite being a total nerd, Cas was actually extremely nice to look at. His hair was carelessly messy and he always looked slightly uncomfortable. It took about twenty minutes to get to Castiel's house and that gave him plenty of time to steal glances at the younger man.

............................


	2. Chapter 2

Ellen tried to make the club as safe as possible but they did have two private rooms. It was club policy that Dean was notified before anyone went near the rooms in the back.

Before tonight Cas had never been to the back of the club. He was leading Nick to the back by the hand and everything about it felt so wrong. It wasn't a secret what happened in the back rooms. 

It shocked him, to say the least. When he heard a dancer would be 'taking a break' he assumed it was Alfie or Balth, who were both in there at least once a week.

He was just worried about Cas's safety. He was fragile, he could get hurt. These guys weren't all that considerate, after all.

That was it.

So he definatly didn't want to break something over Nick's head when Cas limped out of the club, or when he could barely sit down when he climbed into the impala, or even when he was so exhasted Dean carried him into his house.


	3. Chapter 3

He applied to be a bouncer when he found out how Sam was paying for college. 

 

From a young age it had been drilled into his head that Sam needed protecting and it was his sole purpose in life to make sure he never got hurt. He took that very seriously. A strip club is not a safe place for his barely-legal brother and Dean only let him work the pole because that particular pole belonged to Ellen, their uncle, and prime care giver's, long time girlfriend. 

He trusted Ellen and her two full time employees, Ash and Jo, enough that he almost quit. But then they hired Cas. 

~~~~~~

It had been a month. Cas hadn't met privitely with anyone since he serviced Nick. But Dean was still boiling. He knew he had no right to be jealous. But he would give anything to kick Nick's teeth in.

Tonight Nick brought his twin, and yes this is his actual name, Lucifer to watch Sam and Ruby grind.

Well, that probably wasn't actually what he planned, because he looked a little put out when Lucifer turned down his offer to pay for a lap dance. But Lucifer was very captivated by what he saw on stage, he barely lifted his gaze from the two dancers. It wa hard to tell who he was looking at because Sam and Ruby were pressed so close but he was very fixated.

They were both pretty popular, so it made sense that Lucifer would enjoy watching them crawl all over each other.

Dean, personally, was sickened. He was sitting backstage with some of the other dancers. Bella was telling some boring story about an ancient clock to Meg and Balthazar was playing a card game with Cas.

It was going to be a sloooow night.

 

~~~~~~~


End file.
